The Feeling Called Love
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Yui Kotegawa is not sure about her feelings for the helpless Yuuki Rito. Will she understand everything once and for all? OneShot Yui/Rito. SEQUEL POSTED. SEQUEL POSTED


**A/N: Hello readers! This story is made because I want to celebrate my first month writing fanfictions! It was quite a successful one because I got 2000 hits. And half of them is from my To Love-ru story, Unexpected Landing. So I'm making another story to thank you guys. But this is just a little Oneshot. For those who like Yui/Rito this is a little treat for you all! An Alternate Ending for Episode 1 Act. 3 of Motto To Love-ru Anime! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-ru. If I did, Rito is now in the Hayate no Gotoku world now!**

* * *

><p><strong> "Love always happens without warning. At that time, the gears of fate will start spinning. Just like the hands of a clock, two people's hearts will separate and meet again, eventually, they reunite."<strong>

**-Golden Darkness**

* * *

><p><strong>The Feeling of Love<strong>

**OneShot**

* * *

><p><strong>Yui<strong>

I had just failed to return a precious possession of Lala's to Yuuki-kun this afternoon, I mistook it as a big dangerous invention of hers again because everytime she brings weird things just like her inventions, indecent things always happen. Especially when Yuuki-kun is involved on the things that had happened when her inventions turned into utter failure. Some memories of her inventions flashed back on my mind, all that I can do is blush as I remember some things that even I got involved.

I am sitting all alone in our classroom, where Yuuki-kun passed by a while ago. I thought he came just for fun so I scolded him immediately. Saying that his points will be deducted when he is inside the school when it is not class hours. Until he said that he came here just because he forgot to bring home something, I think it's a book. As soon as he took the book that he needs and just before I can approach him and give the unknown device, he quickly moved out of the room, bidding farewell. I don't know why, but I'm thinking about him in the past few days… I don't really know why.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm inlove with him…

I brushed the thought off of my mind because it might cause me some more trouble. I stood up from my chair and gazed at the sky through our classroom windows. The sky is dark, dark clouds are hovering over the whole city.

"I guess it will rain any minute now."

With that, I quickly arranged my things and kept my list of the people who had been deducted points this day on my book bag and walked out of the classroom immediately. I need to hurry before the sky gives its madness.

As I gain progress in my little walk, I can't take him off of my mind again, he is rushing in and out of my mind. Just like a lollipop that is coming in and out of my mouth, or a straw and a juice box as the straw is coming in and out of the box… Or just like…

I continued my little stroll, quickening my pace. I spotted the girl who is named Golden Darkness, who is nicknamed as Yami-chan. She is sent to kill Yuuki-kun, just like what they said. She is sitting in the side of the school's little hallway, holding a book. She likes reading books, I always see her on the school library reading some kind of books about literature. She is also the one who did… I can feel my face heat up as I reminisce the thing that had just happened days ago. I can't forget that moment. I brushed the thought out of my mind. I really like to brush thoughts off of my mind. I'll just start a conversation, yeah, that's the most appropriate thing to do for now. I walked towards her and she looked at me with those cold eyes. I can feel her stares sending shivers that are running down my spine. I gulped and started the conversation.

"Sayonara." I can feel her stare intensifying even more, I think this is not a good idea after all. I think I will just continue my short walk home, or else the rain will prevent me to do so. Before I can move, I heard her talk.

"Sayonara." She said back, maybe I can talk to her for a while. I had stopped walking as she called back. I guess I'll just ask her if I could call her by her nickname then. That's the only topic I could think of right now.

"Um…May I call you Yami-chan?" I asked waiting for her response, I only got a more intensified stare from her.

"You are Koke.. Kokegawa Yui?" She said, not even answering my own question. Was she trying to tease me? Changing my surname and all? But her face is so serious how come that she is serious, I bit to her little plan as I screamed my correct surname.

"It's Kotegawa!" I screamed with a hint of me being irritated.

"Oh, Is that so?" So she wasn't really joking, she's serious about not knowing my real name. All right! I'll just brush the topic off the line as I started a new topic to cover everything up.

" You're always reading books aren't you?" I said, trying to change the topic now. I hope she will talk about it.

" Because literature here from earth is interesting." She responded, while looking at her book. She doesn't even bothered to look at me.

"Oh." Is the only word that I had said as I started to walk again, realizing that the rain might start anytime soon. before any topics arise, I'll just go and run as fast as I can to go home before this rain pour down, because when this rain fell, it will take me a while before I can go home. After I walked past her, she started to talk again, she said something weird.

"Love always happens without warning. At that time, the gears of fate will start spinning. Just like the hands of a clock, two people's hearts will separate and meet again, eventually, they reunite."

I just gave her a blank stare as she looked at me with those cold eyes again.

"What's this all of the sudden?" I replied as she continued to stare at my eyes, she looked like a girl with no feelings, but I think even though she is an alien, she can also have feelings. Like Lala!

"I just read the first page of a romance novel." Her eyes are still glued onto mine.

"Kotegawa Yui."

"Are you inlove right now?"

A furious blush appeared quickly on my face . Now she asked the thing that I have been thinking for a while now, why is she asking me this kind of questions all of a sudden? I am not involved in that romance novel or anything. And falling inlove is such an indecent thing to do. So why do I have to fall in love? And why am I blushing?

"I have no interest in things like that!" I screamed, I can still feel my face heating up.

"Why are you asking me things like that!" I continued to scream, I don't know why, but I just felt like screaming on top of my lungs that I'm not inlove. But my other side said otherwise.

"The Feeling of love... No matter how I think about it, I just can't understand it. If it's possible, I'd like to know, because it seems like an important feeling."

So, does this mean that, Yami-chan doesn't have any feelings? She is asking a girl like me about love,, and me myself thinks that love is such an indecent thing to have. What should I do... An image of Rito flashed on my mind. I blushed even more. I'm not inlove with him! I just can't. No matter what happens, I won't fall in love with Yuuki-kun.

But maybe...

Just maybe...

I'm...

"Yami-chuan! For something like that, you should ask me!" My train of thought was suddenly cut by our perverted principal running as fast as he can towards our direction. I saw Yami's long yellow hair being transformed into two big fists as it scooped the small principal off his feet and she beated him up without hesitation. All that I can do is stare in awe as I watched our poor principal being beaten up. I'll just go and walk home now, before the rain pour down hard.

* * *

><p>The sky gave it's wrath once I exited the campus. The rain poured down on me as it soaked me so much. I ran as fast as I could through the streets. The rain is getting harder as the minutes pass by. I need to go get some shelter for a while. I need to go to the nearest shelter that there can be. I saw the playground, I know! I'll go shelter myself on the igloo-like structure in there. I'm sure I'll be sheltered from the rain there.<p>

I ran faster as I reached the playground and entered the igloo-like room as fast as I can. I settled in and sighed. As I started to dry my clothes a little. Everything will be fine now. I'll just go wait for the rain to stop and everything will go back to normal and I'll just walk back home. Until I felt another presence with me. I looked around inside the little igloo as I spotted Yuuki-kun by the other side of the little shelter. He looked at me and showcased a genuine smile. That smile never ever failed to make me blush, I can feel my face heat up now, Yui, calm down, calm down!

"Kotegawa, you're here to avoid the rain too?" He said as he stared at me.

All that I can do is scream and say his last name as I startled and almost jumped off my seat, pretending to be bothered by his sudden appearance inside this little shelter, why is he inside here? Did he go somewhere else before going home so he ended up here in the playground too? He just replied with a little laugh.

Now I looked embarrassed, I am inside this little igloo-like structure in a playground, raining outside, with the boy that I don't even know if I'm inlove with... I blushed at the sudden thought of me being inlove with Yuuki-kun as I became more and more embarrassed as he stopped staring at me with those 'pretending to be innocent eyes' as he just looked outside watching the rain pour down. I just started to play with my hair as I'm trying to avoid eye contact with him. Why am I so bothered just because I'm alone with a boy inside a little structure?

Is it because that I'm inlove with him?

"Oh yeah."

He snapped me out of my little trance as I looked back to him too. He became flushed after I looked at him. Why is he blushing like that? As I became aware of everything that is happening around me. I'm all wet and he can see through my entire body! Man, he is really a pervert. I am all ready to smack him out of his senses as he made me stop and pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it quickly onto me.

"U-use my handkerchief!" He said looking away. Maybe he is not up to do some perverted actions today.

"Arigato." I said as I slowly grabbed my handkerchief. I just stared as the handkerchief, my heart started to beat faster and faster as the minutes pass by with me and Rito alone. He really do care for people like me. A lot of thoughts about him rushed to my mind as I continued to stare at the handkerchief. Everything seems to be comfortable when I'm by Yuuki-kun's side. I don't know. But I felt comfortable just know. Yami-chan is right.

I'm inlove. And I'm inlove with Yuuki-kun.

I brushed the thought off my mind and remembered the thing I have to do with Yuuki-kun. to bring back Lala's unknown device.

"Yuuki-kun." This caught his attention as he looked at me and I held up the device.

"Give this back to Lala-san. I was going to give it back to her after class but I didn't get the chance to do so." I said, looking away.

"Alright."

I heard his feet while going close to me and I looked back to him. The next thing I knew is he going closer to me and he held me tight. This made me drop the device and let out a scream. Of course. Who wouldn't? Why would he hold onto me all of the sudden? Will he take advantage of the situation right now because we are alone inside this little structure and take advantage of me when I'm off-guard? All that I can do is shook my whole body trying to make him go away.

"S-Stop, this is so sudden!" I continue to shook myself harder and harder as he settled himself over me and I felt comfortable on his grasp as I settled in my sit and felt his body heat onto me in this cold moment. I suddenly felt the heat going away as he pulled away and I felt empty inside me because of he removed himself on me. My mind is saying that I should pull him in and give him what I want and the other side is saying that I should just push him away and run outside as fast as I can.

"Be quiet."

"Even if you say that... My heart is not ready yet." I can feel myself talking by it's own.

His face is so close onto mine, I can feel his hot breath in my face as I looked directly on his eyes. Which he did too. The two sides of my mind is having a war now, a side is saying that I should stop it now before anything indecent happens and the other side is saying that I should go on with it and just enjoy the feeling right now. I don't know what side will I follow.

"If we don't-"

Looks like my other side had won.

**Rito**

I am holding onto my class president right now, trying to hide from the perverted principal of our school. If we are seen, I think he'll think that we are doing something 'indecent' just like what will Kotegawa say.

Until I felt something unexpected...

She pulled my head in and kissed quickly, all that I can do is to be flustered and blush as she let go of my head and wrap her arms around my neck. My body seems to move on its own as I wrap my arms around her waist. I don't know what kind of feeling is this. But all that I can say is this feeling is good. I can feel her tongue pushing into my mouth. I don't know what to do so I had just let her intrude my mouth. All that I can do is do the same as I started a tongue battle. She let go of me and we both gasped for oxygen.

"Wow." We said in unison as she stood up quickly and got herself outside the igloo-like structure where we took shelter for a while now. The rain had stopped now and she is now halfway outside the park. The feeling of her lips still on mine. I tried to stand and saw the device she asked me to bring to Lala. What does this device do? I can only hear it beeping multiple times... Just like a bomb...

*BOOM*

All that I can feel is myself twitching as I lay down inside the now ruined igloo. I won't forget this moment as I lost consciousness...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as I can see the ceiling of my room. Is that only a dream? That seems so real to be just a dream. I looked around and saw Kotegawa sitting on a chair beside my bed. I quickly stood up and walked towards her and held her face. She was startled on her sleep as she woke up. Face to face with me. She kissed me quickly as she stood up and looked at me, both of our faces flustered.<p>

"You are not dreaming... Yuuki Rito!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, thanks for reading! Do you like the story? Is this story worth reading? Thanks to all of the people who read my stories. This is a thank you gift to everyone. Comments, suggestions, praise, and criticisms are welcome.**

**Review?**


End file.
